Unknown
by Atsuatsu
Summary: His love was never known to her, the one who loved the person he called his best friend.
1. Feelings

Okay, I was bored one day so I just sorta wrote this. It really doesn't expect much, just sorta a Naruto thing floating around there, trying to push Inuyasha off the number one spot with the most anime stories. So really this is just here.

This can be taken two ways. Naruto wanting Sakura or Sasuke wanting Hinata, so just put in who you want. I would 10/10 times put Sasuke and Hinata in here, but you people who like Narusaku, go ahead.

Disclaimer: I, in no materialistic, way own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura or Hinata. Or the Naruto Manga or Anime. But, Neji says he wants me to own him. I have to collar ready. It says 'Property of Jordan, try to steal and you will have to face Jyuuken, deadly blood-limits, and possibility of Kaiten.' It will go around his neck, also it's a nice jet-black color.

The one I called my best friend. He never payed any attention to her. He just sat there and watched, ignoring her, the one I love, and unknowingly played with her heart.

He always went after her. The one who chases me, the one who doesn't know how I really feel. Why couldn't she just except that I don't love her and let me be with the one that I love. He can have her, just give me the one I love.

I don't know how much we have in common, but I know she is beautiful, smart, kind, and the one I fell for.

My best friend I called him. But he caused her so much pain, chasing after someone who doesn't like him and will never return his love.

He will never love her, so why can't I? Why can't I tell her how I feel? Why can't I just say 'I love you' to her like he does to the one he loves? I am not strong enough. I know what her answer will be, and I don't want to have her say that to me. It would break me. My spirit, mind and heart. I couldn't take that. I went through so much of that when I was young. I couldn't take anymore of it. I can't remember what it felt like to love, or be loved, but the pain I still feel. Every time she looks at him, every time I see them together, every time I hear people say how much she likes him. I always feel the pain. I don't want to fell that pain anymore. That is why I am going to tell her what I feel, no matter how much it hurts, I can't stand to see her when she doesn't even know what I feel.

Tonight I asked her to meet me. I will tell her how much and what I feel. She needs to know, even if I get hurt, I want her to know. I love her.

Okay,sorta sappy romance here, but I wrote it when my Internet was down.(What else is new?) So I had nothing to do, so I just did this for the hell of it.

But I hope you thought it was at least okay. Please review, I really have been sad lately, so reviews would make me happy.

Thanks for reading.


	2. I'm not losing

Okay, by popular demand, I wrote another chapter of my vague story, which only takes like five minutes. But, still I got four reviews within 24 hour asking for another chapter. Saying I am good at this vague story writing. So maybe you will all be happy with this story. Also, I am turning this into a more of a SasuHina then NaruSaku. So enjoy.

She still loves him. She doesn't love me. She probably never will. She left me with a broken heart. Maybe if I tried to be nicer, or help her in some way, she might see me as someone who she could love. I don't care if she doesn't love me. I will try to get her to.

He is still so oblivious to her love. He just chases my fangirl around. He can have her for all I care. She is annoying, a loud-mouth, and cares way to much about her looks. She can never be herself. But that why I am in love now. The one I care about always shows her true self. She is like a book asking you to turn the page to see more of her personality, spirit, her hopes, dreams, all about her. And I want to be the one to do that.

I wonder why she likes him. She says that he is determined, and never will give up, but is that a good reason to love them? You should love them because you are alike, and understand one another. Share with each other, and know each other like yourself, and trust them greatly.

I want to know more about her. Her likes, dislikes, dreams, anything to be her friend, then maybe more then a friend later one. First, I have to know her, understand her, and to do that, I am willing to do anything. I love her to much to give her up. I have lost enough precious people in my life to let her slip away.

I just can't lose to him. We are rivals in more then one thing now, we rival for skill and unknowingly, love. I will not lose to him. I never have lost to him, and I will not start now. I won't give up, and I WILL beat him here, too.

Okay, really short but I have a ton of homework and tomorrow is Friday, tests, quiz or to, and a project due. So, I might write a few more chapter, and switch between POVs, so enjoy the very vague story that is Unknown.

R&R!


End file.
